With the recent increase of automobiles, there has been a drastic increase in the number of used tires. Because the tires are heavy and bulky in their original form, it is troublesome and costly to handle them and to transport them to proper dumping areas. Further, due to their high elasticity the tires are reluctantly subject to treatment by conventional shearing or cutting machines. Thus, only a small portion of the spent tires has been effectively utilized as material for regenerated rubber or as an alternative fuel source, whereas the majority has been illegally discarded unprocessed in various places to invite an industrial waste pollution.